


The five times Ohno ended up in bed

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno has a bad habit of sleeping on the sofa...





	

**The first time.**

“Leader,” Aiba said as he prodded the older man to wake him up. “Don’t sleep on the sofa, you’ll catch a cold.”

Ohno groggily walked back to his room and plonked down on his bed. A worried Aiba watched on, and tucked Leader under his blankets before heading back to his room.

 

 

**The second time.**

“Oh-chan!” Nino sing-songed. “Why are you sleeping on the sofa again?”

Nino poked Ohno, but a the old man merely continued snoring. He poked a few more times, but the older man did not even stir. Finally, Nino got fed up and decided to pull Ohno’s pants off instead.

 

Ohno thought he must be dreaming when he felt something hot and wet licking his manhood. However as the licking turned to sucking, and eventually to a tugging force on his balls, he forced himself to open his eyes.

His efforts were rewarded when he saw a beautiful Nino sucking him off.

‘Wait, so that was not a dream?’ Ohno thought as he moaned in pleasure.

“Roll over old man!” Nino commanded as he licked his fingers.

He poked his saliva coated fingers into Ohno’s hole and scissored a few times before pushing his eager manhood in.

Ohno ended up sleeping in Nino’s bed that night.

 

 

**The third time.**

“Mou… Satoshi why are you sleeping on the sofa again?” Sho sighed.

To think that that was the first thing he saw upon entering the apartment too.

 

Looking at how peaceful Ohno seemed while he slept, Sho decided not to wake Ohno up but to carry him to his bed instead.

 

 

**The fourth time.**

Jun clicked his tongue in annoyance as he saw Ohno asleep on the sofa again. The old man had taken advantage of the time he was in the bath to fall asleep in the forbidden location.

“Ohno! Wake up!” Jun barked.

Ohno’s continued defiance was getting on his nerves.

“Oi wake up! Go to you bed to sleep!” Jun barked again as he shook the older man awake.

“Umasgdhas,” Ohno mumbled.

In the end, Jun half dragged, and half carried a stumbling and half asleep Ohno to his bed.

 

 

**The fifth time.**

Ohno was about to settle down into this bed - correction, the sofa - when he heard a terrifying voice.

“Ohno-san. Go. To. Your. Bed!” Jun boomed.

Ohno frowned a pouted as Jun glared at home, gaze unwavering.

Nino appeared in the living room in his PJs.

“Oh-chan, why don’t you sleep with me instead?” Nino purred.

Jun rolled his eyes as he watched the retreating figures of the two lovebirds.


End file.
